capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Nana
Nana (ナナ, Nana) is a supporting character from the Mega Man X series. She is featured in the spin-off game Mega Man X: Command Mission where she serves as a Navigator similar to Alia, assisting the Resistance faction of Giga Gity with her abilities as a Navigator, Organizer and Computer Specialist against the intentions of Epsilon's Rebellion movement. Biography Appearance Nana is a female Reploid with a fair complexion, blue eyes, and medium-length pink hair with a white fringe. Her armor is mostly a light beige with orange accents on the chest, leg, and arm areas, and has a belt that is in the shape of a horseshoe. Following her namesake, her chestplate features two sevens in peach letters. As with most navigator Reploids, she has a headset and an antenna on one of the red pieces on her head. Personality Nana is a rather silent and shy girl speaking quite rarely and if only very reserved. She takes her work very seriously and is trying all she can do to assist her fellow Resistance comrades in their battle against the Rebellion. It can be speculated that her reserved character is the result of her abduction by Silver Horn, who tended to torture his prisoners. Story When the Rebellion attacked the Central Tower area of Giga City, Nana was abducted by Epsilon's followers. She was brought to a POW camp led by the cruel Silver Horn to serve as an operator of the facility, while being a hostage herself. She was being imprisoned inside a computer chair, from which she was forced to regulate and watch the installation. Upon Chief R's request, X and Spider infiltrated the camp and (with the help of Massimo) freed Nana. She was then brought back to the main isle of Giga City, taking up the duty of navigation. She was responsible for the operation of teleportation to the different mission locations, as well as maintaining contact with Colonel Redips, X's superior officer during the Giga Gity affair. Upon the destruction of Epsilon by the hands of X, Zero and Axl, assisted by Marino, Massimo and Cinnamon and the preservation of the Supra Force Metal, Nana was sad about X's departure, fearing she might never see him again. She was with them when their pickup arrived, which turned out to be an ambush by Redips' followers, who had been planning on using Epsilon as a scapegoat all along. During the ambush, Chief R was killed and the group scattered. Nana wasn't seen again until the end of the game, sitting somewhere outside Giga City, waiting to hear from her friends when she saw the explosion of the Supra Force Metal in space. Trivia *In Japanese, "Nana" means the word seven, hence the 77 on her chest plate serves as a pun to her name. Seven is also considered a lucky number, hence she also wears a horseshoe-shaped belt, which is said to bring good luck. *One of Nana's earlier designs, as seen in the concept artwork for Command Mission, bear a resemblance to the pink-haired navigator from the The Day of Σ OVA from the updated Mega Man X port. **Another one of her earlier designs appears in Mega Man ZX Advent as another character also named Nana. **Yet another one of her earlier designs resembles and may have inspired the design of Cinnamon, having wing-like hair and armor resembling a nurse's outfit. *Nana made a small appearance in the cancelled game Rockman Online. Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Mega Man X Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Support Characters